


And when you're with her, nothing else matters anymore.

by xouend



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Sadstuck, davejade - Freeform, dont worry this will have a happy ending!!!, mentions of rape but not really much about that its just the word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xouend/pseuds/xouend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POST-SBURB au. DaveJade.</p><p>The kids have won the game and received the ultimate reward. Turns out the reward was getting back to their normal lives with a three year lapse. However, their guardians are missing, and any form of communication with each other (especially Pesterchum) is gone.</p><p>Eight years full of moping around, depression, loneliness, tears and anger later, Dave Strider receives a visitor at his door at 4 am. And she's his childhood crush.</p><p>Warning: Sadstuck that will end with a happy ending!! Please read it uou (i cant write summaries for my life I swear it's better than it sounds)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's been years since you beat the game.

You're on your living room floor, back against the couch, with an empty wine glass in your hand. Gaze dead and hollow, the lump in your throat grows. Your eyes sting as you fight back the silent tears. The only source of light is from the streetlights outside your window, giving your home a dim glow. It's raining and it's getting colder, but your jacket provides you with all the warmth you need. The place looks exactly the same as it was before the game, except there aren't anymore swords in the fridge or smuppets lying around. You grit your teeth at the thought of your brother. Ultimate reward your foot. The ultimate reward was to get back to having your normal lives with a three year lapse. The worst part? Bro is gone. When you went to the police department to report a missing person, they told you they would try their best to locate him. It's been eight years and you have officially given up on the search. It's almost like he has never existed.

_It's SBURB's fault, you know it._

Now you're all alone. With no other relatives or friends in the area, you have had to live off the money Bro had made with his site. That meant you had to quit school to save up the money for your apartment rent and other daily necessities. You continue his business (you laugh at how you're following his footsteps). Making smuppets and videos were way easier than you thought. You stay locked up in the house most of the time, with nowhere to go. You've become a man with no hopes or aspirations. Nobody is going to hire an undergraduate like you, and to be honest you have given up the whole music making scene. Every single copy of ill beats you made have disappeared. It brings back too much bad memories, and leaves you on the floor sobbing when you attempt to make a song. It reminds you of your brother, your childhood, and your friends.

Friends. You grit your teeth again, dry lips chaffing as you refill your drink, lazily snatching the wine bottle and pouring the last of its contents in your glass. You swirl the drink and take a huge gulp of it. You rarely drink, but when you do, you don't get drunk. _It's SBURB's fault, you know it._

You miss your friends. You've tried to contact them via pesterchum, but when you logged on to your computer, there was no pesterchum installed at all. A quick search on the web told you that pesterchum had NEVER EXISTED. You've sent them letters before, and vice versa, but everything that they had given to you for Christmas and your birthday had disappeared. You can't find their addresses scribbled down anywhere. You spend your nights wondering how their lives are going.

John Egbert ( _You take another quick sip_ ). He was your best bro. He had awful taste of movies and actors, but you'd accept it all if it meant you could talk to him again. You're worried about him. If everybody experienced the same thing as you are experiencing, they would all be alone, under foster care, or maybe even dead.

Rose Lalonde ( _Your throat starts to burn_ ). Your sister. You know there is no way she can handle being alone like that, haunted with such awful memories from the game. You're not calling her weak, no, but you've spent three years on a meteor with her. You have seen her drink and cry, pouring out her heart to you as you try to comfort her, and it hurt you so much to watch her shrivel up like that.

Jade Harley _(You drain the glass, and your head starts to pound)_. Your eyes start to water. You would have to admit you missed her the most. You had a crush on her ever since before the game, and you were going to ask her out... but SBURB happened and everything came crashing down. She was the most amazing person you have ever met, and she made you heart flutter faster than a hummingbird could flap its wings.

_''Dave!'' She shouted. You dropped your sword and ran towards her and pulled her into a hug._

_''I love you so much Jade Harley, never do that to me again.'' You cried. She held your hand as you pulled apart. You had just beat Lord English, and you were just about to receive the ultimate reward._

_''I love you too, Dave.'' She whispered and kissed you on the cheek. You smile through the tears and she wiped them off with her frail fingers._

_''Come on you guys!'' John yelled, and you turned to look at the others. John, Rose, Roxy, Dirk, Jake and Jane smiled at the two of you. They were in front of a door glowing white in the shape of the SBURB house logo._

_''Are you ready for the ultimate reward?'' Rose asked as you and Jade walked towards them._

_''A new planet to live in and repopulate! I can't believe it!'' Karkat grunted, but the smile on his face was obvious. You were all happy that you had won, and that you all could finally rest now. You held Jade's hand tighter as John nodded at all of you._

_''I promise I'll make it all up to you in the new planet.'' You told Jade._

_''Does that mean we'll get to kiss a whole bunch?'' Jade giggled. You nodded and rested your forehead on hers, ecstatic that the two of you would finally get to spend more time together._

_''Are you guys ready?'' John asked. Everybody else nodded as he reached to open the door. You shut your eyes as bright lights erupted from the door. When you opened your eyes, you were in your room._

 

You're crying uncontrollably now. Wheezing, you numbly wipe the tears off your face. The game was shit. Life is shit. You thought you'd spend the rest of your lives on a new planet with Jade, John and Rose, and maybe even start a family with Jade ( _''You have to repopulate the human species!'' Karkat exclaimed_ ), but no. You're laying on the floor, eight years later, crying and trying to get drunk to ease your pain.

You really miss everyone. You wish they were all here with you. You effortlessly place your wine glass on the table, and it topples over.

_**FUCK.** _

You watch it hit the floor, like as if it were in slow motion. It shattered dramatically, and now the floor is covered in broken glass pieces ( _again_ ). Trembling, you try to pick up the pieces, but the glass cuts your fingers.

_**FUCK IT DAVE CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT.** _

Crimson red blood oozes out of the tip of your fingers, and it starts to sting a little. You just finished a whole bottle of wine and you're still sober. You stumble towards the kitchen sink and wash your wounds, the cold water causing you to shiver slightly. Grabbing the broom, you sweep up the glass bits and dump them in the trash can. You then climb up the sofa and lay there, staring at the ceiling, hands on your stomach. You throw your shades towards the table and it lands with a clank.

You can't sleep. It's one of those nights you feel so sick and you can't stop worrying about how Jade is on the island alone, or how Rose is dealing with her life and how John is getting by without a parent. How Karkat, Terezi, Kanaya and the other trolls are doing. You really wish you were with them right now. You can't fall asleep, but eventually you do.

 

_''I got one.'' You told Jade as you held up the blue slimy creature up._

_''Thanks Dave!'' She replied as she captchalogued it. ''I really appreciate you helping me catch all these frogs!''_

_''No problem, Harley. I'd do anything for you.'' You smirked. ''How 'bout we take a break?''_

_''Sure! Let's go up to my place!'' She chirped, cheeks red from the cold. ''I think I have some hot cocoa powder.''_

_''Nice.'' She grabbed your hand and giggled as she pulled you along with her. You blushed slightly at her action. It was so cold out there and you were freezing your butt off and the warmth from her hand made you feel a thousand times better. The way she smiled at you and laughed at your (totally uncool) jokes made your heart melt into a sappy goo. She made you feel flustered and you sort of hoped you made her feel the same way too. Trudging through the white, pillowy snow, you wondered how she managed to stay warm while wearing a sleeveless, full length dress (You're not complaining, she looked amazing in it). Your hands stayed attached for a while until she lets go, causing you to shiver._

_''Let's get these frogs here first before we go.'' She exclaimed, eyes sparkling. You knew that was going to happen next. You reluctantly walked off and grabbed the other frogs. You turned towards her, heartbeat racing as you watched her look up at the sky, eyes filled with terror. It's time. Dropping the frogs, you bit down on your lower lip. Jack Noir is here._

 

You jolt up at the sound of a thunder. Glancing at the wall clock, you sit up, deciding not to put on your shades just yet. It's 4 am. And it's still raining cats and dogs outside. You pull your knees up to your chest and huddle up. It's getting too cold for you to stay in the living room without any blankets. Teeth chattering, you walk like a zombie towards your room, knocking over a couple of empty photo frames on your way _(_ ** _SHIT DAVE GET A GRIP OF YOURSELF_** _)_. You swiftly snatch the blanket off your bed and return to the sofa, ignoring the frames on the floor. Enveloped inside the blanket, you begin to drift to sleep again. You think of birds flying, soaring freely in the sky, and dogs running around in meadows, chasing their tails in pure ecstasy.

**Knock.**

Your drowsy eyes open slightly. That can't be right. _(Go to sleep, Dave, you're hearing things again.)_

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

 

It's getting louder. You're not hallucinating, are you? But it's four in the morning, who could it possibly be? You stagger out of the sofa and head towards the door. Maybe it's some poor bloke asking for shelter from the storm.

You slowly open the door. It swings open with a creak. Outside stands a person holding a patchy brown bag with long, wet, dark hair cascading down her shoulders. She's drenched in rainwater, and her clothes are torn, posture all tensed up. You are about to shut the door and yell at her to go away until you meet her swollen eyes, hidden behind a pair of round glasses.

It can't be. Your breath hitches and you're starting to think you're hallucinating.

''D-dave?'' She croaks out, her voice hoarse. Your heart starts to beat faster.

''Jade?'' You ask, voice shaky, still unsure if Jade Harley, THE ACTUAL JADE MOTHERFUCKING HARLEY, is standing outside your door. She nods at you.

You instinctively step forward with open arms and wrap your arms around her. She's cold and wet, but you don't care. You can feel tears rolling down your cheeks as you bury your face in her hair. You hold her tight, fingers clenched. You need to feel her, you need to know she's real. You need to know this isn't a dream. Your fingers grasp her shoulders desperately. You can feel her shaking, and you can feel her head resting on your chest.

She's real.

Her arms wrap around your torso and she's crying too, not holding back her sobs. You give up holding it in and you start bawling. She's real. She's real. She's actually right in front of you, in your arms. You're hugging her. She's real. **SHE'S REAL.**

Tears, unrestrained, flow out of your eyes as you nuzzle into her hair and give her a sloppy kiss on her forehead, still not letting go of her. You feel an aching pain in your chest as you continuously plant kisses on her forehead.

''Oh my god you're real, you're here, you're actually here.'' You whisper as you catch your breath.  
''Dave...'' She whimpers.  
''I missed you so much.'' You finally let go of her and pushed the wet strands of her hair aside, tucking them behind her ears. She has the biggest smile on her face right now, through red swollen eyes and a very damp face, and you're sure you're not any any different.  
''Oh my fucking god.'' You say quietly and touch her cheeks, rough, calloused fingers brushing her delicate skin.  
''Oh my god.'' Your voice is barely above a whisper as you break into a full smile. You stare into her eyes, those bright green shining emeralds putting you into a trance. You still can't believe it, that she's here, SHE IS ACTUALLY HERE AND IT OVERWHELMS YOU.  
She shivers violently, teeth chattering and you snap back to reality, pulling her inside your apartment, locking the door.  
''I still can't believe it.'' You whisper, hands on her waist. She doesn't reply, but her eye lids drop and she goes limp in your arms.

**SHIT SHIT SHIT.**

You carry her bridal style and kick open your room door. Where's the blanket, god dammit?! Oh right the living room. You dash back to the couch and snatch the covers and place them on the bed. You remove her glasses, her tattered bag and her soaked coat and place them at the foot of your bed. You dry her up with a towel, not daring to remove her slightly damp clothes, and wrap her in your blanket.

Frowning, you turn up the heater. You know Bro used to have a hot water bottle somewhere....

You dash into the kitchen and rummage through the cupboards. There it is. You charge up the damn thing and tuck it in her arms. That should keep her warm enough. You climb into bed, next to her, and drape an arm around her. She's all right, she's all right, she's all right.....  
                                                                                                                                                                                                      ......  
                                                                                                                                                                                                              .....


	2. Chapter 2

There's this weird feeling on your face. It's almost as if like someone is touching you, grazing your face. You grunt and shift to your side. A silent voice speaks up.

''Dave?''

You snap your eyes open. So it wasn't a dream....

''Holy hell, Jade.'' You say as you sit up. She's sprawled on your bed, her hair is still stringy from the rain, and her eyes are all watery.

''I found you, I found you, I found you!'' She says and wraps her arms around your upper torso, hugging you. You can feel her smile upon your chest as you stroke her back, calming her down.

''Oh god, I still can't believe it...'' You mutter as she lets go. You feel the need to pinch yourself. ''How did you find me?''

''It's a really long story.''

''Well then, let's hear it while having breakfast, you must be starving!'' You intertwine your fingers with hers and lead her out of your room. You pull out the chair by the counter and she sits down on it. You can't help but notice the red streaks on her arms.

You make the instant coffee in silence and pass a mug to her. She takes a huge gulp of it as you open a packet of biscuits.

''Thank you...'' She says as she stuffs her mouth with the food. How long has she not eaten.... You patiently wait for her to finish as you drink your own coffee. This thing tastes awful.

''After John opened the door, I appeared back at my island. I tried to find Bec, but he was nowhere to be found. I tried to contact you guys via pesterchum... but...'' ''It didn't exist.'' ''Yes. And I was so scared and I knew I had to get off the island somehow. Three whole year past and I couldn't take it anymore. So I packed a few things with me in my bag and tinkered with my transportilizer. I was transported, but I didn't know where I was. All I knew is that I had to get out of the island and find you and the others.''

''And then I didn't have money with me so I had to steal and beg from vendors. It turned out I was in a state called Colorado. I managed to get hold of a map, and I knew that you lived in Houston. With the help of a kind lady at the train station, she gave me directions on where to go. I've been travelling by foot this whole time.''

''I had to sleep on the streets, and got in trouble with some gangs and some policemen. Sometimes some shady dudes would try to beat me up.'' She motions at the bruises on her arm. ''All those years were just stealing and running, starving and crying. I just kept telling myself it's all right, you're going to find Dave.''

''And when I found out I was finally in Texas, I asked a guy on the streets for directions to Houston. My clothes are all torn and dirty, he just shoved me off the sidewalk and called me a tramp. A guy offered me up and I thought all my prayers were answered.'' Tears start welling in her eyes, and her grip on the mug tightens. ''He bought me food, and told me I could stay at his place. But then he locked me up in his room and tried to rape me.'' You walk over to her and hold her hand tight as she started crying.

''I managed to knock him out before he could do anything to me. I stole the money in his wallet, about twenty bucks, grabbed my bag and headed for the nearest police station. I lied to them and they believed me. I told them I was visiting Dave Strider in Houston but some guy kidnapped me. They told me they would give me a ride to Houston, but that was all they could do.''

''Once in Houston, I got myself some food, and started to look for you. I asked around the place, but no one knew who you were. Until I met this guy called Owen who was like 'I dunno a Dave Strider but I do know a Strider who runs a smut puppet show online'. He was kind enough to help me locate your address and I tried to give him the last of my money as a thanks. He rejected it though. And so I walked around town for about a week and I finally found your place.''

''It's okay, Jade. You're here in my arms now, you're safe now.'' You comfort her as you let her cry into your shoulders. You always thought that Jade would have it better than you and the other two, but she's been through worst shit than you could ever imagine. She's been through four whole years on the street, searching for you, while all you have done was sit at home and mope around.

 

You hold her tighter.

 

''Enough about me.'' She says. No, she doesn't understand, there's never enough of her. ''So how have you been?'' She asks, wiping her tears with her hands.

''Well, I've been trying to find you and the others too, but there was no way to do it. I gave up after a while and succumbed into a pathetic loser. Lived off on Bro's cash until I realized that I had to keep his business running to get money. Smuppets are less popular now, so I try not to spend too much.''

Silence.

''Do you have nightmares?''

''Sometimes. Most of my dreams are playbacks of the SBURB session, our time during the game.''

''Same here.'' She sighs and you lead her to your couch.

''I know this is all sudden, Dave, but I need to know,'' She looks you in the eye. None of you are wearing your eyewear. ''Do you still retain any of your god tier attributes?''

''God tier attributes?''

''You know... like time powers...''

''Hey,'' You grumble. ''Come to think of it, no! I've totally lost track of time ever since the game ended. I only have one clock in this apartment too.''

''And as the Witch of Space, I thought it would be weird that I was lost on the streets for so long,'' She's shaking again. ''Do you know what this means?''

''No...'' You say a little bit too fast. The time player loses his sense of time. The space player is lost. And... oh shittttttt.

''No way.'' You mutter.

''I'm scared, Dave.'' She whispers.

''T-that means... if I'm time senseless and you're lost... J-john... R-rose... no. NO.''

John can't be dead (The breath player loses his breath). Rose shouldn't be afraid and alone in the dark (The light player loses her light). Maybe the two of you are thinking too much.

''Maybe we're thinking too much into this.'' You tell Jade.

''I hope so.'' She manages to say. Poor Jade. She's been living on the streets for years like a scavenger, looking for you. Rose is probably drunk and lifeless. John could be dead (HE BETTER NOT BE). And all you've done is sit at home and mope. You're starting to feel like a greedy asshole who's complaining about his life when he has barely suffered at all.

''So what do we do now?'' You ask her. The air around you is starting to get heavy, making it harder to breathe.

''I don't know.'' She mutters. You can't stand seeing her like this. She's not the least like the old Jade you knew. The excitement in her voice is gone, and the sparkle in her eyes have disappeared. You're no different. You may look the same but older, but you've stopped rambling a long time ago. You've stopped making music, and you've stopped doing things for the 'sake of irony'. The game has really gotten to the both of you. You need to brighten up the mood.

''Let's go get you some new clothes and stuff first, shall we? You're staying with me with me now so we need to get you some new gear. No more living on the streets for you, Jade Harley. I will make sure you'll never have to suffer like that ever again.'' You inch closer to her and give her a hug. She plants a kiss on your forehead and you smirk.

''Are you sure?''

''Harley, are you serious? Of course I'm sure!''

''Thanks, coolkid.'' You notice how she winces slightly when she calls you coolkid. It brings back so much memories from the game and before it.

''But I need to take a shower first.''

''Same here!''

After she cleans up, you make her change into some of your older, smaller fitting clothes. You personally blow dry her long mistreated locks of hair for her, feeling the strands of hair with your fingers. With your shades in place and her glasses on her face, the two of you head out. Fresh air. You only come out once a week to get groceries, but that's it. Your hands are interlocked the entire time outside. You can feel her tense up when a stranger walks by. You tighten your grip. It's going to be okay, Jade. I promise.

You get her new clothes and underwear, and a new pair of glasses (her old ones were just barely held together). You buy her a toothbrush and girl stuff (how did she deal with that when she was out in the streets??).

She still looks afraid and traumatized, but you're starting to feel her old self shine through slowly. At the back of your head is a nagging fear. What has happened to your sister and your best bro? You shudder.

''What time is it?'' You ask as the both of you stumble into your apartment. You've lost all grasps on the concept of time.

''7:30 pm.'' She tells you, pointing at the only clock in the house. The two of you have a late dinner of Chinese takeout, and clear out the extra spaces in your wardrobe to put her stuff in. She suggests that she sleep on the floor on the living room couch because she doesn't want to be a burden. You insist she shares your bed. You can see a look of relief on her face. After cleaning up the room a little bit more, you two decide it was time to sleep.

She changes into one of your old shirts and a pair of pajama pants and climbs into bed. You lay next to her and stroke her hair.

''Thanks, Dave.''

''I'd do anything for you, Harley. You know it.'' You take off your shades and place them on the bedside table, then redirect your full attention to her.

''You know, I was afraid out on the streets.'' You lightly wrap your arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to you.

''I was so afraid that when I found you, you wouldn't remember me. Or that you would be married, with a wonderful wife and amazing children and that you would kick me away.''

''I'd never do that to you, Jade.''

''And I was so afraid that if you were dead, I'd spent all these years combing around the streets for nothing.''

''Jade. It's all right now. You're with me now and you're safe.'' You look into her damp eyes and wipe the lone tear off her face. She smiles at you and you feel like as if you'd found hope for your future again.

''I love you.'' She whispers into your ear, nuzzling at your chest.

''I love you too, Jade.'' You whisper back, and you say it sincerely with your entire heart.

It's going to take a long time for the both of you to heal, and to accept the reality of finally being together again.

It's going to take a long time to settle down and even longer to locate John and Rose.

It's going to take a long time to finally be able to look at her and not feel the pain, feel the guilt of what she has suffered during the past few years.

And it's going to be a long time before the both of you can look at a mirror and not see a monster staring back.

But it's okay. You're willing to wait and do whatever it takes to remove the deep layers of fear that has been covering the both of you this whole time. You can do it together, you know it. And when you're with her, nothing else matters anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's it  
> that's the title as the last sentence am I brilliant or what? Haha!  
> Thanks for reading! Leave a kudos/comment if you liked it uwu  
> I might post a epilogue in the future... like the really far future... so for now it is done!!

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be one chapter long but it was getting too long so I had to break it down into chapters! I will have the rest up in a day or two. Kudos and Comments much appreciated. uwu  
> -Andi.


End file.
